L'amour rend aveugle
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Sanji aime Law et ils sortent ensemble. Mais est-ce réciproque ?


Sanji et Law vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant 4 mois. Mais depuis quelques temps le brun ne passait plus beaucoup de temps à l'appart'. En effet il était chirurgien et consacrait les ¾ de son temps à l'hôpital. Le blond, qui était cuisinier à temps partiel, s'ennuyait quand il était seul chez lui. Zoro, son meilleur ami, lui rendait visite mais la jalousie maladive de Law a fait s'éloigner les deux amis. Du coup Sanji ne le supportait pas et quand Trafalgar rentrait, ça finissait en dispute.

Un jour Zoro alla voir le blond après s'être assuré que Law soit partit. Sanji ouvrit, s'attendant à voir Law. Zoro se figea.

Zoro : Que t'est-il arrivé ?

En effet Sanji avait un bleu sur sa joue visible, son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et sa lèvre saignait. Zoro comprit qu'une énième dispute avait éclatée et que le blond en avait fait les frais.

Zoro : Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé … ?

Sanji : N-non …

Le verte posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le secoua un peu.

Zoro : Mais bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se fout de toi ?!

Sanji : Il avait bu, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Zoro le crut mais Sanji mentait.

Sanji : Je … je me suis endormi.

Nouveau mensonge que le vert crut. Il allait se soigner mais Zoro était arrivé. Il entra et emmena son meilleur ami à la salle de bains où il le soigna. Ils discutèrent un moment et Zoro repartit.

3 jours plus tard Zoro alla chez Sanji le blond et il était dans le même état.

Zoro : Ça ne peut plus durer Sanji ! J'ai bien compris qu'il te battait ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Il ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'as pas le courage de le mettre dehors ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

Sanji ! T'es ignoble … va-t-en …

Zoro : Mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte ou quoi ?!

Sanji : Va-t-en ! Je veux plus te voir !

Zoro : Tu ne veux pas m'écouter. D'accord. Mais ne viens pas me voir quand tu en auras besoin !

Sanji : Aucun risque …

Zoro partit en claquant la porte mais oublia son écharpe. Sanji ne savait plus quoi penser.

Law rentra 2h plus tard.

Law : Je suis rentré. Tu m'as manqué.

Les derniers mots rassurèrent le blond et ses craintes s'envolèrent. Il se blottit contre Law.

Sanji : Toi aussi …

Ils s'embrassèrent mais Sanji remarqua que Law sentait le parfum de femme. Il ne dit rien, se disant que c'était normal. Après tout il côtoyait des collègues et des patientes dans son boulot alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Law lui fit l'amour comme jamais cette nuit là.

Le chirurgien se leva dans la nuit, ayant une envie pressante et vit l'écharpe. Il la reconnut tout de suite. Il était calme, se disant que Sanji ne se laisserait jamais faire.

Le lendemain Sanji se leva plus tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et alla se doucher. Law l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se fichait de ce que Zoro disait.

En sortant de la douche, il se dirigea en serviette vers le lit où son amant dormait toujours mais le portable du brun vibra. Il regarda et vit que c'était un message d'une certaine Nami. Il le lut et se figea. "J'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait hier dans la réserve. Avec toi j'ai enfin connu ce qu'est le 7ème ciel =). Bisous =) On se voit au boulot. Tu me manques." Alors… Il le trompait ? C'étai impossible. La voix de Law le sortit de ses rêveries.

Law : C'est qui ?

Sanji : Personne. Quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de numéro.

Il posa le portable mais Law avait comprit vu son expression.

Law : Écoute … on peut discuter.

Sanji : Pourquoi faire ? Il avait raison …

Law se leva en vitesse et se mit devant le blond.

Law : Alors tu l'as revu ?! Je te l'avais interdit !

Sanji : C'est lui qui est venu me voir. Il a menacé de défoncer la porte si je ne lui ouvrais pas … je suis désolé …

Le brun l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit.

Law : Tu m'avais dit que tu ne le voyais plus ! T'es gonflé !

Sanji : Et cette Nami ?! C'est personne peut-être !

Law : C'est une collègue, c'est tout.

Sanji : Toutes tes collègues te disent ça peut-être ?!

Le blond se leva mais Law le frappa au visage. Sanji tomba sous la force du coup.

Law : Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu payes l'appartement mais je vais te faire virer … tu peux compter là-dessus.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit, laissant Sanji en larmes.

Sanji : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … ?

Il resta un moment allongé à terre, l'esprit dans le vide.

Il se leva péniblement et alla s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Zoro. Même s'il se faisait jeter. Il devait s'excuser. Il n'avait pas écouté son meilleur ami et il en payait le prix.

Le blond sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers celui de Zoro, qui se trouvait à deux rues.

Arrivé à l'immeuble il entra alors qu'une vieille dame sortait. Il monta au 1er étage et sonna au 11.

Zoro se leva, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le blond. Il ne fut même pas étonné du pansement que son ami avait sur la joue.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sanji : Je suis venu m'excuser.

Zoro : J'ai pourtant été clair.

Sanji : Je sais mais … s'il te plaît écoute moi je –

Zoro : Non. Je t'ai prévenu, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu as dépassé les bornes et je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Dégage.

Il lui referma la porte au nez. Sanji eut le cœur brisé et se colla contre la porte.

Sanji : Pardon Zoro … je sais que j'ai été con mais s'il te plaît … ne me laisse pas … tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.

Zoro : Va-t-en. Je t'avais prévenu non ?

Sanji : Je sais mais tu avais raison. Mon amour pour Law m'a aveuglé. Il … me trompait.

Une partie de Zoro lui disait que c'était bien fait pour lui mais l'autre ne voulait pas le laisser partir, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Sanji : Mais Zoro … on se connait depuis 12 ans, tu ne peux pas m'oublier comme ça.

Zoro : Va-t-en je ne veux plus te voir.

Sanji abandonna, n'en pouvant plus. Il tourna les talons et partit, le cœur brisé. Il alla se changer les idées (ou du moins essaya) en ville.

De son côté Zoro avait mal pour son blond. Bien sûr il devait comprendre qu'il aurait du lui faire confiance mais il s'en voulait. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que le blond n'était plus là. Il hésita mais sortit pour aller le chercher et s'excuser. Il alla à l'appartement de Sanji mais personne ne répondit. Il se dit que le blond lui en voulait et qu'il ne répondait pas. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait le double des clés de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il retourna chez lui pour aller les chercher.

Quand il revint il ouvrit mais vit que c'était ouvert. Il entra prudemment et entendit du bruit en haut. Il comprit que Law faisait encore du mal à Sanji. Il monta en vitesse et entendit des cris.

Sanji : Laisse-moi Law !

Law : Alors prend tes affaires et barre-toi !

Sanji : C'est MON appart' ! Hors de question que je parte !

Law : Ah ouais ?! C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Le vert entra dans la chambre et vit Law au-dessus de son ami à terre qui le frappait. Sanji tentait de se protéger mais le chirurgien était trop fort pour lui. Zoro se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et l'envoya plus loin.

Law : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

Zoro s'agenouilla près du blond pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

Zoro : Ça va ?

Sanji : Oui … merci Zoro.

Law : Si j'ai bien compris tu veux Sanji.

Zoro : Je veux que tu le laisses tranquille et que tu quittes son appartement.

Law : Ah ouais, sinon quoi ?

Sanji : J'ai mis l'appartement en vente.

Law ne dit rien et partit après avoir pris ses affaires.

Zoro : Mais Sanji …

Sanji : J'ai menti. De toute façon je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai trop de souvenirs.

Zoro : Tu peux venir chez moi.

Sanji : Même après ce que j'ai fait ?

Zoro : Comme tu l'as dit, je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne te laisserai pas.

Sanji : Zoro … j'ai compris que l'amitié est précieuse et la confiance aussi. Merci.

Zoro : de rien. Tu as compris la leçon, c'est ce que je voulais.

Le cuisinier se leva aidé par Zoro. Il prit un sac dans l'armoire et le remplit, mettant ses affaires dedans.

3 jours plus tard l'appartement était vide.

Sanji s'affala dans le canapé, chez Zoro.

Zoro : Ça use les déménagements hein ?

Sanji : Oui. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Le blond venait de terminer d'emménager chez Zoro. Il avait gardé 2 ou 3 meubles et le vert lui avait aménagé une chambre à l'étage, à côté de la sienne.

Zoro revint de la cuisine avec un thé à la vanille pour le blond et un cappuccino pour lui. Il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami et lui tendit la boisson qu'il prit après s'être bien installé.

Sanji : Merci.

Zoro : Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

Sanji : Je dois passer au Baratie. Le patron, Zeff, m'a appelé. Il me propose un poste à temps plein.

Zoro : C'est génial.

Sanji : Oui. Je dois contribuer au paiement de ton appartement.

Zoro : Tu as assez payé pour deux mon ange.

En effet, les deux amis sortaient ensemble. Sanji aimait Zoro et s'en était voulu de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Le cuisinier se blottit contre Zoro et ils restèrent comme ça un moment.

FIN


End file.
